


Person Most Special

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon, Canon Compliant, Chain of Memories, Chain of Memories AU, CoM AU, F/M, It's Arguably Both Things, Oneshot, Sokai, com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Before Sora goes to face Marluxia for the last time, he sees a vision of the person most special to him but doesn't quite realize it's her.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Person Most Special

In a time where days felt like both a blink of an eye… and the minute hand having disappeared from a clock entirely, so things could never move forward again, Sora ended up finding a girl who looked a lot like Naminé on the Castle Oblivion “floor” of Castle Oblivion.  
  
And while Sora was still young, and didn't think _much_ on these things yet, he couldn't help feeling that she was really rather pretty.  
  
But that also felt like a betrayal to Naminé, so the Keyblade wielder tried to take the thought back the moment it entered his head. Then, however, Sora realized that he shouldn't have been thinking that way at all, because his feelings for Naminé weren't real... but if something was happening to his heart with this girl, could that mean that she was the one he really cared about who he'd forgotten?  
  
But then again, he couldn’t really be that lucky. Could he? Sora certainly didn’t think so, since he’d been foolish enough to fall into this trap to begin with and still wasn’t entirely certain he wasn’t crazy… even if that thought scared him more than anything else in the world.  
  
He must have looked like a gaping fish staring at the girl; Sora realized it the moment she giggled at him and quipped, "You seem confused.”  
  
Sora instantly wanted to retort that if _anyone_ was confused, it was this girl. Because why was she willingly in this place that had been a prison for Naminé? And the girl was _definitely_ here—and _not_ just a figment of his memories—since this floor was the only one that hadn't required a card to reach.  
  
But Sora didn’t say any of that, in thinking it would be rude to talk to the lady in such a way and Sora was nothing if not polite.  
  
But she soon let him know that she’d actually love it if he played games with her, as her eyes twinkled and she smirked. "You looked like you were going to say something cheeky to me, little boy. You can, you know."  
  
Sora grinned. He couldn't help it. This felt somehow... familiar. And also right. A girl friend who would put him in his place, and not just someone who would swoon at him like Goofy seemed to think they would... was this what he was missing in his life now? Sora definitely seemed to think so. So he just took in this moment with this girl, and grinned widely at her as he scratched his cheek.  
  
This instance—like all of his ones with Naminé in this place— _was_ somewhat creepy, with the sterile white walls, eerie crystal balls, and Heartless lurking about... but Sora still somehow couldn't have been happier, as this girl sat on the embankment above him and swung her legs to and fro.  
  
"Okay, fine. If you insist, I’ll say mean things to you! Like, your hair looks a bit like strawberry or cherry dip ice cream, but I _like_ it."  
  
The girl stood up—though still on the ledge a little ways away from Sora—and got closer to him, as if she were about to punch him in the arm… but her hand went right through his shoulder, and Sora found himself rethinking whether she was a phantom memory or not. It broke his heart to think that maybe that was all she was.  
  
"Oh... it looks like I can't touch you? I figured as much—that I was hallucinating somehow—but I didn't know for sure. This is- this is sad.”"  
  
It looked like the girl had cut off whatever fun thing she'd been about to say in response to his insult towards her, and it made Sora sad. But given how the situation had completely changed, he supposed it made sense…  
  
He also had to wonder why she'd want to be able to touch him, and be depressed that she couldn't, unless she _was_ the person most special to him in the world!  
  
"Before you get your hopes up," the girl put in then—smirking at Sora at a way that made him laugh, because he couldn't believe such a little body could carry so much sass—"you _may_ be a dear friend of mine that I'm starting to forget. Or you might not be... I dunno. But in any case, it's clear that the only way we’re meeting is through a dream. Meeting each other here for some important reason, I’d like to believe."  
  
As someone who believed strongly in the power of hearts, Sora thought they had to be in each other’s lives because of destiny, too. But as the girl seemed to doubt that he was her friend, Sora found himself sliding into the belief that she wasn’t his own love. Because if she was his girl… what were the chances they’d both get amnesia about each other at the same time? It just didn’t seem likely to the Key bearer.  
  
But even so... spending time with this new companion was still pleasant to Sora. And since he found he wasn't quite ready to face Marluxia yet (Donald and Goofy were busy getting food and potions from the vending machine right now, anyway), Sora decided there was nothing else he'd rather do than stay with Red for a second more.  
  
So, Sora went and sat closely to Red—imagining that if they'd both been tangible to each other right now, he probably would have been bumping into her right now… but he somehow didn’t care—and gave her the only solution he could think of in a time such as this. "If we're both missing special people to us, why don’t we sit together and comfort each other? And also look up to where the sky exists above this ceiling, and pretend we're under the same stars as them?"  
  
Red muttered something about "one sky, one destiny" then, as she winked at Sora—that was a beautifully poetic sentiment to “little boy”—and then tried to lean her head on Sora's shoulder (and, yes: maybe the action did make him blush a little bit,) before she seemingly woke up... and disappeared, but surely just to reappear somewhere else.  
  
And for whatever reason, Sora prayed that the somewhere would be someplace with him.  
  
And then when he saw her again—recognizing her as Kairi, as she brought the light back to his memories—it all finally made sense to Sora, and he called and cradled her name gleefully.


End file.
